


Aliferous

by Nyx_Morana



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Morana/pseuds/Nyx_Morana
Summary: Aliferous: (adj.) having wings
      Rhysand and his mother seize the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “When I was a boy,” Rhys said in my ear, “I’d sneak out of the House of Wind by leaping out my window—and I’d fly and fly all night, just making loops around the city, the river, the sea. Sometimes I still do.”  
> “Your parents must have been thrilled.”  
> “My father never knew—and my mother …” A pause. “She was Illyrian. Some nights, when she caught me right as I leaped out the window, she’d scold me … and then jump out herself to fly with me until dawn.”  
> “She sounds lovely,” I admitted.  
> “She was,” he said. And those two words told me enough about his past that I didn’t pry.” (Chapter 16 ACOMAF)

The speed of the winds grew with the wicked grin that Rhysand was sporting on his face. He rode the rapid winds the space of the cool, night air offered him on a silver platter. He knew that his bed was suspiciously empty and there was no hiding that the various pillows stuffed under the duvet could never impersonate his growing body, but he didn’t care. Not when the wind offered to carry him to worlds and let him see sights that he had never seen before. 

The stars twinkled in his eyes and his magic encouraged him to go faster, _to become the night sky_. Rhysand liked to steal the hours of the night, and tuck it under his wings. To forget the target that existed on his back- one that would exist for eternity. To forget the camps on the mountain that beckoned to his carnal abilities to fight. To be selfish and live like the High Lord’s son he was. 

After gliding in the air for a while, lost in his thoughts, Rhysand felt a tapping on his shoulder. When he looked around, he saw no-one. Until he saw his balcony. A shrouded female figure stood with her hands on her hips and with his fae eyes, Rhysand cringed as he saw his mother’s expression, one that could force Illyrian instructors to their knees. 

No use in trying to escape her wrath, Rhys sped towards his room with him secretly savouring the wind on his wings. It might be the last time that he might have those wings, if his mother wasn’t feeling generous enough to let Rhys keep them. As he landed on the balcony, he recoiled at the rage that visibly rolled off his mother. It was common knowledge that Rhysand had rapidly growing power, and that one day he would surpass his father, but nothing prepared him for his _own mother_. 

“Rhys.” 

He flinched. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking, but when your father and I tell you that you don’t fly at night, _you don’t rutting fly at night._ ” 

It wasn’t the first time that Rhysand had gotten caught, but back then he had his sister to use as a shield. Sure, he had to make up to her in chocolates and winnowing cakes in from the kitchen to her room, but at least he could share the blame. Now, she slept without any coaxing from her older brother. “You could be seen, you could have been attacked, you could have hurt yourself and none of us would even have _an inkling of knowledge that you dropped out of the sky_. Rhys, this is for your safety, and honestly, we would really like you to give us a heads up before you give us a heart attack. Coming into your bedroom without its owner in sight almost makes me ask myself if you even need a bedroom, _if you never sleep in it._ ” 

Rhys bit his lip, and while on the outside he looked guilty, he wouldn’t screw it up for himself by ignoring his mother’s lecture altogether, and the Cauldron boil him, tell her about the other times he snuck out but wasn’t caught. With the narrowing of his mother’s eyes, it told him that she knew _exactly_ what he’d been thinking. Preparing himself for another shouted-whisper lecture, he stood with his back to his bed, facing his mother who stepped closer to where he landed, almost to make sure he didn’t drop into the sky again. 

But nothing prepared him for how his mother stepped onto the balcony railing. 

And dropped into the sky. 

Rushing forward, Rhys observed his mother falling with his heart in his throat, faster and faster, until she summoned the most beautiful wings he’d ever seen. The wicked speed of the winds hadn’t stopped for the lecture, and wouldn’t ever stop. Not with the magic that lived in his home. The winds carried her up high enough that there was enough height for the devilish drop that Rhysand liked to entertain himself with. He observed his mother’s beautiful face, and soon mirrored the roguish grin she had on her face. 

Rhysand himself stepped off the balcony railing, and let his wings carry him to his mother who flew over the river. They both saw the reflected gleam in their eyes, and relaxed the beating of the winds, as they headed face first to the water. They fell faster, and faster, until they both could see each others’ reflections come closer to the surface. As soon as they were about to hit the water, their wings flung out behind them, levelling them out just above the water, and they whooped with silent glee. 

They flew under the bridge, and the Rainbow of Velaris was only a coloured blur as they shot past the scenery. The childlike giggle that Rhys barely heard over the roaring winds, almost made him lose his concentration. He let out a laugh of his own, and felt the satisfaction and purity of the moment they both shared. 

As much as his father was a target from other courts, so was his mother. When his parents were two puzzle pieces that didn’t fit, the House of Wind was her only place for solace- and safety. To the woman who loved flying as much as he did, probably even more, he couldn’t help but admire the strength that shone on her face. 

Rising into the sky again, Rhysand spared another look at his mother, and his breath was taken away at the pure happiness on her face, illuminated by the light. _Light?_ The moon had fallen has the hours flew by, and the dawn was visible on the horizon. As much as they both wanted to see the sun rise over Velaris in the sky, they both knew that the chances of Rhys’ father being happy about that, were slim. 

Reluctantly, they both made their way again to the House of Wind, and as they landed on the balcony once again, Rhys’ mother turned to him once again. The gleam in her eyes told him enough at how much she enjoyed shooting through the sky with her son. 

She leaned into his face and parted with a kiss on the cheek, and a motherly wink. 

Her wind-ruffled hair bobbed as she slid out of the room, careful not to wake any fae ears as she climbed back into her bed. Rhys’ heart soared in the sky at the words she had whispered in his ear before she left. 

_Your father may have seized the skies, my son, but we seize the night. Next time, we find out who’s faster._


End file.
